


Resurgence of the Batman

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, movie script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: A sequel to The Dark Knight trilogy.I own none of the characters. Just the plotline.





	1. Chapter 1

RESURGENCE OF THE BATMAN

Bruce Wayne V.O.: Batman is a symbol. That was the whole point of it. That anyone could be Batman. 

SCENE 1: Squad car from ‘The Dark Knight Rises’.

Robin Blake V.O.: Bruce Wayne told me that before Bane blew up half of Gotham City. And after Batman saved Gotham City, I found the cave that housed his equipment. 

SCENE 2: Ending shot from ‘The Dark Knight Rises’.

Robin Blake V.O.: I fashioned my own suit. But it was different from the one Mr. Wayne wore. And now I take up the mantle of the dark knight detective. I keep Gotham safe now. A Batman for a new generation.

SCENE 3: Robin Blake is arming himself. And is in his suit. (Think like the suit from Batman Beyond. But the color scheme from the traditional Batman suit. Black symbol on grey suit. No cape. More of a wing-suit, really.)

Male Voice: I still can’t get past the new suit, Robin.

Female Voice: Ignore him, kid. I think it’s perfect for you.

SCENE 4: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are standing on the platform. They have a few gray hairs and different hairstyles. Bruce has long hair. Selina has short hair.

Batman: Don’t wait up. I’ll be back later.

(Hans Zimmer’s Dark Knight theme plays)

SCENE 4: Top of Gotham City Police Department Headquarters

Evening.

The Bat Symbol is lit up. Gordon is standing next to it. With a heavyset police officer.

OFFICER: I still don’t get why you lean on that freak.

Commissioner Gordon looks up at the signal. And smiles.

GORDON: Because Officer Bulloch, Gotham will always need Batman.

An updraft of wind blew the papers out of Gordon’s hands.

BATMAN: Subtle, Commissioner. Real Subtle.

Batman is standing on the cockpit of the Bat II.

GORDON: Well, son. Might as well put it to good use.

Gordon kneels down to pick up the strewn papers.

GORDON: Besides, I wouldn’t have contacted you if it wasn’t important. We have a new psycho on the loose. He’s leaving bodies left and right.

Batman jumped off and caught the updraft. He landed next to Gordon.

BATMAN: It could be the Joker again. Last reports say he escaped from Arkham Asylum. I still remember the damage that clown did.

Gordon stood to hand the papers over.

GORDON: Definitely not that killer clown. His body was the first to be discovered. This ‘vigilante’ is killing criminals. Something your predecessor never did.

Batman looked at Gordon in a silent stare.

GORDON: I’ve been a cop for over 20 years, son. There’s no way you can fool me into thinking you are the same one as before.

Batman looks the papers over.

BATMAN: Everyone seems to be on his target list. Murderers, Burglars, Rapists, Drug Dealers, so on and so forth. And his name is not original. ‘Red Hood’.

Officer Bulloch chuckles.

BULLOCH: This coming from a guy who dresses as a bat.

Batman ignores the insult.

BATMAN: I’ll see what I can do, Commissioner.

The door opens. A young lady steps out.

LADY: Dad? You ready?

She looks to see who is standing next to her father.

LADY: Wow. The rumors are true. A new Batman.

Gordon rushes to his daughter.

GORDON: Now isn’t a good time, Barbara. I will be down with you in a moment.

Barbara does a shy, yet friendly wave.

BARBARA: See you around Batman.

She walks back indoors.

Gordon turns to the caped crusader.

GORDON: Not on your life Detective.

SCENE 5: The Batcave

Early morning.

Robin is scouring reports of recent murders of criminals.

BRUCE: You need sleep, Robin. Batman cannot do anyone any good if he isn’t 100%.

Robin ignores him.

BRUCE: So this is how Alfred must have felt like. Giving advice and being ignored. When was it last you spent time with the orphans? Your name is on the lease as primary custodian.

Robin enlarges a grainy photograph.

ROBIN: I can help them by catching this ‘Red Hood’ character.

Bruce nods.

BRUCE: I see. Just don’t let it consume you. Being Batman almost destroyed my life. I don’t want it to happen to you.

Bruce walked off to go back up top.

ROBIN: [sighs] I really hate it when he’s right.

SCENE 6: Daylight. Exterior of Wayne Manor.

Morning.

Bruce and Robin are instructing the children in different sporting events.

A car pulls up. The same woman as before exits. She walks up to Bruce and Robin.

BARBARA: Hello. My name is Barbara Gordon. I’m with the Gotham Gazette. I’m here to do a story on the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation for Orphans.

Robin walks to her. Bruce stays back.

ROBIN: Robin Blake. I’m the primary custodian of these grounds. Welcome. Gordon? Any relation to our city’s Commissioner?

Barbara had a flicker of annoyance.

BARBARA: He’s my father. But I’m the one who will be asking questions.

Robin escorts Barbara to the interior.

ROBIN: This way. Please, have a seat. So what would you like to know?

Barbara sits as Robin does the same.

BARBARA: Well, for starters. How does a former GCPD detective go to being a caretaker for the city’s at-risk and orphaned children?

Robin was taken aback by the question.

ROBIN: I see you want strait answers. Same goes for your father.

Barbara nods.

BARBARA: True. But I’m not here to talk about my father. And you still haven’t answered my question.

Robin agrees.

ROBIN: Okay. I met Alfred Pennyworth at Bruce Wayne’s funeral. When he heard that the former Manor was to become an orphanage, he asked me to run things. Being an orphan myself, I agreed.

Barbara uses her stylus to connect to her computer at work.

BARBARA: Next question. Who else is helping you out? I noticed an elder man outside.

ROBIN: That was Richard Knight. He helps with extra-curricular activities. Such as Baseball, Soccer, Football, Gymnastics and others. To handle the academic side of things is his wife. Mary. She mainly instructs them in the basics. Mathematics, Reading, Writing and Social Development. The main goal is to ensure that the future generation of Gotham City is to be a bright one.

Barbara nods at the complex and complete answer.

BARBARA: Tell me a little about yourself.

Robin tried not show that he was uncomfortable to these lines of questioning.

ROBIN: Here goes. I hope your I-PAD is fully charged. This may take a while. My mother died in a car crash when I was young. So young that I don’t even remember what caused it. My dad started gambling as a way to cope. But he was soon addicted. So much so, that he started loosing more than wining. A local mob boss had him killed.

Robin felt a tear fall down his cheek.

ROBIN: After that I went to the orphanage. At age 19 I entered the police force. After the whole Bane incident, I felt I was too shackled. So I retired.

Barbara nodded.

BARBARA: I hear you may be up for a medal for heroic actions. Care to comment?

Robin groaned.

ROBIN: I’m no hero. The real heroes are the ones who gave their life for Gotham City. People like Peter Foley and Bruce Wayne and Batman. Is there anything else you needed, Miss Gordon?

Barbara stood up.

BARBARA: Yes. I am going to ask questions to some of the children. See how they like living here. And other questions like that. By the way, Miss Gordon makes me sound like a librarian. Call me Barbara.

Robin, too, stood up.

ROBIN: Very well, Barbara. This way, then.

SCENE 6: Exterior shot.

Afternoon.

Barbara is walking back to her car. Robin is walking with her.

BARBARA: Well. I have to say this is definitely one of the better stories I’ve covered. I’d like to know more about you. How about dinner? You pick the time and place.

Barbara hands Robin a card.

BARBARA: The front has my desk number, the back my cell number. See you around, Robin.

Robin stood there as Barbara drove off.

Selina walks up to him. Grinning.

SELINA: If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you enjoyed yourself today.

Robin walked away.

SELINA: What? No man is an island. She’s bright, funny, entertaining, engaging, witty. What’s to stop you from reaching out to her?

Robin stopped and turned to face the former Catwoman.

ROBIN Batman can’t afford to have relationships.

SCENE 7: The Batcave

Late night.

Robin is combing recent police reports.

ROBIN: I can hear you from over here, Bruce.

Bruce walked over with his cane.

BRUCE: I just wanted to check up on you. It’s midnight, Robin. What are you doing now that can’t wait?

Robin types in some more on the computer.

ROBIN: There is a slight window open for me to logon on to the GCPD database and not get caught. I’m looking for any new leads.

Bruce rubs his face.

BRUCE: Look, Robin. I get that you want to stop this guy. I really do. But even when I was Batman, I couldn’t do everything by myself. And not for lack of trying.

Robin keeps his attention on the screen.

ROBIN: I appreciate the concern, Bruce. But isn’t that what you and Selina are here for. You two came out of hiding to help me. You both taught me so much. But now you’re interfering with my investigation. Good night, Bruce.

Bruce leaves to go back to bed.

BRUCE: Well. When you realize that you are human, don’t forget to sleep. There is a big day tomorrow.

SCENE 8: The Wayne Boardroom

Morning.

Board members are gathered around to discuss yearly financials. The only one out of place is Robin. He’s stretched out and his feet propped up on the table.

BOARD MEMBER #1: Mr. Blake. If I wouldn’t let that attitude slide with Bruce Wayne, GOD rest his soul, what makes you think I will with you?

Robin smiles broadly.

ROBIN: Must be my dazzling personality.

Some of the other board members laugh at this. The elder ones are not amused.

BOARD MEMBER #2: If we can get back to the point gentlemen? The annual fiscal budget. Do we have enough to keep the orphanage open?

Several accountants run a numbers check.

ACCOUNTANT #1: Given the rebound of Wayne Enterprises, only the minimum amount can be allocated.

This catches Robin’s attention.

ROBIN: Minimum? Why is that?

One of the snootier board members speaks up.

SNOOTY BOARD MEMBER: That is none of your concern, Blake. Just because you clean the former Wayne Manor, doesn’t mean you have a voice here. You shouldn’t even be here, orphan.

Robin balled his hands into fists.

BOARD MEMBER #1: Let me stop you right there, young man. When Thomas Wayne started this company nearly 60 years ago, he said that anyone who sits at this table has a voice. And since the orphanage is part of Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Blake definitely has a voice.

The veteran members are in agreement.

ROBIN: Thank you for the vote of confidence, sir. I ask again, why is the orphanage given only the minimum amount?

The accountants go over the papers some more.

ACCOUNTANT #2: Wayne Enterprises has rebounded. However not nearly enough. Half the divisions are still vacant. Housing Development, Applied Sciences, Medical Progress and many others are merely collecting dust.

The other accountants nod their heads in agreement.

ROBIN: Well the solution is to get the ball rolling. Get all those divisions up and running again. There are a lot of other people out there that have fallen on hard times. Open those up and the employment rate will sky-rocket.

BOARD MEMBER #3: I agree. All those in favor, say ‘aye’.

Nearly all the members say ‘aye’.

BOARD MEMBER #1: Well. I think it’s unanimous. Meeting adjourned. I will see you all here next month. I will be expecting monthly progress reports. Good day.

The others left. The chairman stops Robin.

BOARD MEMBER #1: If, in the future, you have any more ideas Mr. Blake? Don’t be afraid to discuss them. By the way, for a moment I thought you were Bruce Wayne. That’s exactly how he carried himself.

A warm smile and a tender hand touched Robin.

ROBIN: Thank you sir. That was a wonderful complement. And thank you for standing up for me.

SCENE 9: Exterior. Newsstand.

Morning.

Robin left to see a newspaper stand. With papers from all across the country. Daily Planet. Starling City Sun. Central City Courier. But one caught his attention. The Gotham Gazette.

A voice appeared behind him.

VOICE: Let me get that for you.

Robin turned to see Barbara. She hands the street vendor $2.

ROBIN: Funny running into you here. I thought you would be busy. Did you run out of stories on orphan/former cops who probably didn’t deserve to have what he was given?

Barbara hands the paper to Robin.

He takes it.

BARBARA: No. That was my quota for the year. Actually my editor was so impressed, has asked me to do an expose. On Batman.

Robin maintained his shock.

ROBIN: I would never have pegged you to go after urban legends.

She shook her head.

BARBARA: That’s the thing. I’ve met the first Batman as a girl. He saved my life and the life of my entire family. And not too recently, I’ve come across the latest Batman.

Robin laughs at that statement.

ROBIN: Oh, come on, Barbara. Anyone who dresses up as a bat clearly has issues. (That was my wink, wink/nudge, nudge moment to ‘The Dark Knight’. Where Bruce Wayne said the same thing to Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes.)

Barbara scowls at Robin.

BARBARA: I can see you don’t believe in Batman. I am wasting my time with you, Mr. Blake.

Robin returns with his own glare.

ROBIN: How dare you? When I was growing up in the orphanage, I aspired to be like one man. My hero. The Batman. And I was fortunate enough to fight along side him. And he gave his life for the people of Gotham. People that didn’t deserve his help in the first place.

The two people stood there in silence for a moment.

Barbara softens her features.

BARBARA: I apologize Robin. I guess I have some built up resentment. And I took it out on you. Forgiven?

Robin relaxes some.

ROBIN: Is that dinner invitation still on?

This shocks Barbara somewhat.

BARBARA: Yes. Why do you ask?

Robin shrugs.

ROBIN: How about dinner, tonight? My place? I think I can find one secluded spot.

Barbara smiles.

BARBARA: Okay. How about seven?

Robin nods.

ROBIN: Seven is perfect. See you then.

A car drives up. The driver steps out.

RICHARD: Mr. Blake? Are you ready to go now?

He still remains eye contact with Barbara.

ROBIN: Sure am.

Robin enters the car and the chauffer drives off.

SCENE 10: Interior car.

BRUCE: Don’t try to enjoy this too much, Robin.

Robin is grinning ear-to-ear.

ROBIN: Home, Knight.

SCENE 11: Gordon’s apartment

Afternoon.

Barbara is preparing for her dinner date.

Gordon walks in to see his daughter, primping herself.

GORDON: You sure look nice sweetie. What’s the occasion?

Barbara is smiling.

BARBARA: I have a date tonight, Daddy.

This shocks her father.

GORDON: Anyone I know?

Barbara walks over and adjusts her father’s tie.

BARBARA: You do. Robin Blake. He’s the custodian of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation for Orphans.

Gordon is floored. His is speechless.

BARBARA: Don’t wait up Daddy.

SCENE 12: Interior of Wayne Manor

Afternoon.

Barbara and Robin are walking through a sea of children.

ROBIN: Sorry about this chaos. I forgot tonight is supposed to be movie night.

Barbara looked over to the movie screen.

BARBARA: What’s playing?

She looked to see Richard and Mary getting the kids settled.

ROBIN: ‘Reign of Fire’. The kids love dragon movies. Last time they watched ‘Dragonheart’.

Barbara giggles at that.

BARBARA: Have you ever noticed the lead male from the movie looks like Bruce Wayne?

ROBIN: Now that you mention it. He kind of does. How about instead of dinner, we watch the movie with the kids? And afterward we’ll raid the kitchen.

BARBARA: Sounds good, Robin.

SCENE 13: The kitchen

Late afternoon.

Barbara and Robin are eating at the island.

BARBARA: Well I watched my Dad’s career end his marriage, so being a cop was out of the cards. So I devoted my time to journalism. What I really want to do is the crime beat.

Robin smiled at that.

ROBIN: For me, I just wanted to make a difference. First as a cop and now as a mentor of all the kids here.

Robin notices the Bat-Signal in the air.

ROBIN: I’m sorry, Barbara. I just remembered something. I enjoyed our evening tonight. Maybe we can do this again.

Robin left to the music room. And pressed the three piano keys to open the entrance to the Bat-Cave.


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 14: The armory

Evening.

ROBIN: This is why I hate criminals. They strike at the worst time possible.

BRUCE: If all my years as Batman has taught me, is that crime doesn’t keep 9 to 5 hours.

He steps out of his ‘civilian’ attire and gets into the batman uniform.

BATMAN: Get the kids to bed on time. They have school in the morning.

Batman steps into the Bat II and flies off.

SCENE 15: Top of Gotham PD

Evening.

Batman swoops down to the top platform.

BATMAN: You wanted to see me, Commissioner?

Gordon steps out of the shadow.

GORDON: The Red Hood is at it again. He’s taking on a group of top level drug lords. We had a sting in progress, but that plan is out of the window now. I need you to get in and stop further bloodshed.

Batman nods.

BATMAN: Where is it?

Gordon sighs. He lowers his head.

GORDON: On the corner of Kane and Finger. Right in the middle of Odessa territory. I’m not sure how you’ll pull this off, Batman. Batman?

Gordon looks around to see only himself.

GORDON: One of these days I’m going to figure out how he does that.

SCENE 16: Abandoned warehouse

A man in a motorcycle motif wearing a red crash helmet. Wielding an AK-47.

RED HOOD: Don’t you pig cops get it? You can’t stop crime. The only way to ensure a crime-free Gotham is to kill every little crook out there!

He unleashes another barrage of gunfire. Pinning the cops and drug lords down.

From the top, we see Batman crashing through the glass ceiling.

RED HOOD: I knew it would only be a matter of time before we met. After all, you’re my number one competitor.

Without warning, the Red Hood takes aim at Batman. And fires.

Batman jumps from the catwalk. And glides downward.

Bullets tear through the wing suit. Batman drops like a rock.

RED HOOD: Not much competition after all.

He lines up another sight. Batman is in his target range.

And the Dark Knight unleashed a volley of miniature tear gas pellets.

The distraction allows Batman to gain a better vantage point.

When the smoke clears, Red Hood is gone.

UNDERCOVER COP #1: Don’t worry about us, Batman. We have this covered. Go get that psycho!

SCENE 17: Exterior. Crime Alley.

Batman walks in to find it empty.

RED HOOD: Looking for me?

Batman turns to see Red Hood. Leaning against a light post.

RED HOOD: You know man, I have to tell you. That thing with the tear gas? Ballsy. But stupid. This isn’t just some piece of decoration. My helmet is as high tech as it gets. If filters out poisons of all kinds. I can zero in on Police Bands. It has infrared and night vision. I am the wave of the future. And you are a relic, Batman.

Batman throws a Bat shuriken at Red Hood, to draw him near.

The two collide and go at each other. They trade blows and counter each one.

Batman does a quick kick to the side.

This knocks Red Hood off balance.

Something drops.

RED HOOD: We can go at this all night.

Sirens fill the air.

RED HOOD: See you around, Batman. Try not trip over the body count.

He ran over to his motorcycle and sped off.

Batman looks down and sees a gadget. He picks it off the ground.

BATMAN: This is Batman. Send the Bat to my location. I have something to show you.

SCENE 18: Interior. Bat-Cave.

Late night/early morning.

The Bat II lands flawlessly. The cockpit opens up and Batman stands up.

BRUCE: You know, if I taught you how to pilot this, you wouldn’t need me to get you from point A to point B all the time.

Batman walks over and takes his helmet off.

SELINA: It looks like you got shot up by an AK-47. What happened to you Robin?

Robin sent a glare to Selina.

ROBIN: I got shot up by an AK-47. Bruce, I need you take a look at this. Red Hood dropped it during our battle. This is definitely next-generation military hardware.

He tosses the scope to Bruce.

BRUCE: It can’t be. It’s not possible.

Robin walks over to Bruce.

ROBIN: What’s going on, Bruce? Do you recognize this?

Bruce nods.

BRUCE: Quite intimately. This is one of the first pieces I utilized when I first became Batman. I used it to ferret out Falcone and his men. I turned to see a boy on the fire escape. He said his friends didn’t believe I existed. So I tossed the scope to the boy. And told him to show that to his friends.

Bruce drops to his knees.

ROBIN: Red Hood is that boy. What happened to him?

Bruce shook his head.

BRUCE: I don’t know. I never looked back.

The three were silent in the fact that they had way to track Red Hood.

SELINA: Perhaps this doesn’t call for a flying rodent, but a former detective.

SCENE 19: Interior. Gotham City Police Department.

Morning.

Robin is sitting on a chair outside Gordon’s office.

RECEPTIONIST: Commissioner Gordon can see you now.

Robin walks in to see Gordon swamped with phone calls.

GORDON: Yes. I realize that. No. Calling the National Guard will only make things worse. How do I know that? Because history has spoken already. Well, I’m sorry you feel that way. Always a pleasure speaking to you Mr. President. Good-bye.

Gordon motions Robin to take a seat.

GORDON: What can I do for you, son?

Robin hands Gordon a file.

ROBIN: I have information on the Red Hood. I believe that he was born and raised in Gotham City. Inspired by Batman, from an early age, he took it upon himself to rid the criminal element through deadly force. I have a few ideas as to how he might have gotten the hardware, but nothing definitive.

Gordon goes over the file.

GORDON: No word on who his name is.

He scours the papers.

Robin shakes his head.

ROBIN: No, sir. That’s where I’m hoping you can help me. I would like to go over old police files. Something in there might shed light on who Red Hood really is.

Gordon closes the file.

GORDON: I’m sorry, Blake. But all police files are restricted for non-police citizens. However, you should contact my daughter. Her resources at the Gazette can aid you.

Robin thought it over.

ROBIN: Thank you Commissioner. I’m glad to know that my short time as a detective hasn’t gone to waste. I’ll see you around.

Robin stood and headed for the door.

GORDON: One last thing, Blake. My daughter told me she enjoyed your company. I’ve never seen Barbara so happy before. If you want to see my daughter again, it’s okay by me.

Robin smiled.

ROBIN: Thank you, again, sir.

SCENE 20: Interior. Bat-Cave.

Early morning.

Bruce and Robin are going over the tattered remains of the wing-suit.

ROBIN: Do you remember how long it took me to get this done?

BRUCE: Yes. And it will take just as long to get it fixed.

ROBIN: Time that we cannot afford to take. Red Hood is still out there.

BRUCE: If you’re looking for a shortcut, I hear Applied Sciences is in business again.

Robin looked at Bruce in silence.

BRUCE: In case you were wondering.

SCENE 21: Interior. Applied Sciences Division.

Afternoon.

The chairman and Robin are walking around. Admiring the latest tech.

ROBIN: Thank you for showing me around, sir. I really appreciate the tour. I will look forward when you collect a favor.

The chairman smiles at Robin.

CHAIRMAN: Are you kidding me, Robin. Because of you, for the first time in over a decade, Wayne Enterprises is ahead of LexCorp on the Stock Market Exchange.

Robin takes a gander at some of the new vehicles. One catches his attention. A sleeker version of the Tumbler that Batman once used.

ROBIN: I heard that Mr. Fox retired.

His attention was still on the vehicle.

CHAIRMAN: Yes. He and his wife are lapping in luxury on the big island of Hawaii. As far away from Gotham City as you can get, but still in America. His replacement is just as brilliant, or even more so.

A tall, black man enters the room.

CHAIRMAN: Robin John Blake? Meet John Henry Irons. We snagged him right out of LexCorp. Old baldy is sure steaming right now. I have to go now, so please enjoy the rest of the tour.

The chairman leaves the room.

IRONS: Just because my predecessor catered to the whims of Bruce Wayne, doesn’t mean I’ll do the same for you.

Robin is shocked by the honesty of the man.

ROBIN: Hold up, Mr. Irons. I would never do that. I just wanted to walk the same places Bruce Wayne did. And I wanted to ask you about wing-suits.

Irons rose an eyebrow.

ROBIN: You see, some of the girls at the orphanage decided to cut mine up for clothing. For their dolls. So now I’m out one wing-suit.

Irons nods at the understanding.

IRONS: Follow me, Mr. Blake.

The two enter a work bench area. They come across some fabrics. Each a different color.

IRONS: This is something that Mr. Fox was working on. It’s called memory fabric. A static-electrical current runs through it. Activate it and it forms any shape you cut it into. Follow me over here.

The two come across something different.

IRONS: To help with wind resistance, check this treasure out. Notice the design?

He pushes a magnifying glass over it.

ROBIN: It has the same look as shark skin.

A thought occurs to him.

ROBIN: Can it take any hits? I don’t want any broken bones from rogue hail.

Irons taps the suit. There was no echo.

IRONS: This as close to having full-on bullet resistance, without being Superman.

Robin looked at it more carefully.

ROBIN: Could it withstand any hits from an AK-47?

Irons looks at Robin with trepidation.

IRONS: Run across many terrorists while skydiving, do you?

Robin could feel the awkwardness between the two men.

ROBIN: Mr. Irons. I suggest we adopt the same philosophy that our predecessors did. You don’t ask any questions, and that way when asked about what I’m doing. You don’t have to lie.

Irons smiles at that.

IRONS: I think I can live with that Mr. Blake.

SCENE 22: Interior. Gotham Gazette. Barbara Gordon’s desk.

Evening.

Robin and Barbara are combing over old news articles, stories and notes.

BARBARA: Anything yet, Robin?

ROBIN: No. I’ve come across a few. But none of them I like for the Red Hood.

They continue on until something breaks.

BARBARA: I think I’ve found something Robin. Listen to this. ‘High School dropout’ ‘Discharged from the Military’ ‘Mercenary for Hire’ And here it mentions something about Shadows. The ‘s’ is capitalized. Does this help any?

Robin reads the notes.

ROBIN: Real name. Jason Todd. Thank you Barbara. You’ve been a huge help. You are brilliant on top of being beautiful.

Barbara takes off her glasses.

BARBARA: But you already knew that.

SCENE 23: Exterior. Wayne Manor.

Morning.

Robin, Bruce and Selina are going over the notes.

BRUCE: I thought I’d seen the last of the League with the deaths of Talia and Bane. Yet it still haunts to this very day.

Selina puts a hand over Bruce’s.

SELINA: This is not your fault, Bruce. You can’t be everywhere at once.

ROBIN: She’s right. So stop moping around and get your act together. Since day one, this guy has been inside our collective heads. But now, armed with this information. We have the edge. Catch him off balance. Strike when the time is right.

Bruce nods.

Robin notices one of the kids running up. He covers the notes.

GIRL: Mr. Blake? The other kids are wondering if we could have ice-cream tonight.

Robin looks at the blonde-haired girl. And remembers her name.

ROBIN: Stephanie, right? You tell the kids they can have ice-cream after dinner.

She jumped into the air for joy.

Stephanie ran off to tell the good news.

Bruce and Selina shake their heads at Robin.

ROBIN: What? They worked extra hard all week long. They deserve a break now and then. Besides, I thought we were working on a psychological profile of Todd.

SCENE 24: Interior. Wayne Manor.

Evening.

Bruce and Selina are cleaning the dishes.

Robin is going over the notes on Jason Todd.

One of the children runs into the kitchen. Frantic.

CHILD: Mr. Blake! You’ve got to see this! It’s important! That Red Hood guy is on TV!

Blake runs in, with Bruce & Selina hot on his heals.

RED HOOD: I say again! If Batman is done hiding behind his wings, face me in Gotham Square tonight! Or I will finish what Ra’s Al Ghul has started! And decimate every living soul in this cesspool of a city! Do you hear me Batman? Face me now! Or all of Gotham City will perish!

The airwaves went dead.

Robin heads for the music room.

And enters the elevator that takes him to the Bat-Cave.

Robin walks in to change into the new suit.

He walks out to see Bruce and Selina there.

SELINA: Listen to me, Robin. The last time you fought Todd, it was a standstill! And he wasn’t even trying!

Bruce calms her down.

BRUCE: Listen to reason, Robin. You’ve haven’t even given the suit a test run, yet.

Robin walks over to the Bat II.

ROBIN: Then tonight is the perfect night for a test-run.

Robin puts on the cowl and enters the cockpit.

BATMAN: If I don’t make it, tell the kids I love them.

SCENE 25: Interior. Gordon’s Apartment.

Gordon and Barbara are in shock.

BARBARA: Daddy? Will Batman survive this?

Gordon had no answer. Just the truth.

GORDON: I don’t know, sweetie. Batman has never faced a foe that has the military training of Bane, the psychotic of the Joker and the hatred of Ra’s Al Ghul. I just don’t know.


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 26: Interior. Daily Planet.

Reporters are scrambling for their computers. One man stands at the screen. And he is waiting. Waiting for the moment to intervene.

SCENE 27: Exterior. Gotham Square.

Red Hood is shouting into a bullhorn.

RED HOOD: Time is running out Batman! Perhaps I gave you too much credit for being brave!

A rush of air knocked him to the ground.

BATMAN: Don’t you ever shut up?

Batman is on top of the Bat II.

In his new suit. His suit is all black. And the symbol is now bright blue. With pinstripes going down his sleeves, also bright blue.(Kind of like a combination of the Batman Beyond suit and the Nightwing suit.)

Batman jumps off and the memory fabric goes rigid. Sending him down even faster.

Making contact with the crash helmet covering his head.

Sending a cloud of dust into the air.

When the dust settles, Batman is standing over Red Hood.

The crash helmet is split in two, right down the middle.

RED HOOD: What have you done? What have you done? What have you done!

The helmet falls to the ground.

BATMAN: Showing the world for who you really are, Jason Todd.

Todd launches himself at Batman.

Batman sidesteps him and delivers an elbow to the center of Todd’s spine.

Todd is enraged. He reaches for a weapon, but Batman breaks his hand.

Todd butts heads with Batman.

This knocks Batman off balance.

Todd brandishes a knife and slices off the utility belt around Batman’s waist.

Batman pushes him against the statue of Solomon Wayne.

TODD: Well, well. We’re just a couple of walking armories. Aren’t we?

Batman takes out a simple match.

TODD: A match? What good would that do?

Batman strikes the match against his memory fabric.

BATMAN: One question, Todd. Are your weapons flame-proof?

Batman drops the match into one of the inner pockets.

Batman backs up to a safe distance.

Todd races to get the jacket off. And does so just as the gunpowder inside explodes.

Knocking him across the square.

TODD: You! I will kill you!

Batman doesn’t move. Just talks softly.

BATMAN: Big talk for a high school drop out. And for someone who was dishonorably discharged from the Marine Corp for attacking an officer. Then to add salt to the wound, the League of Shadows took pity on you. Took you in to do one thing. And you even failed to do that. Bring about the destruction of the legacies of the Batman and Bruce Wayne.

Todd charged Batman with the knife.

Batman turned and gripped his wrist.

He applied just enough pressure to make Todd release the knife.

And Batman delivers an uppercut that knocks Todd out cold.

BATMAN : You were a loser then, and you’re a loser now.

SCENE 28: Exterior. GCPD.

Pre-dawn hours.

Gordon and Bulloch are looking over the battered and beaten body of the Red Hood.

AKA, Jason Todd.

Batman is standing in front.

BATMAN: I’ve left you a present.

Gordon nods.

GORDON: So this is the man that’s caused us so much trouble over the last several months. What do we do with him?

Bulloch thought it over some.

BULLOCH: We’ve got enough crazies in Arkham. And Blackgate is over populated as is.

BATMAN: Agreed. He will likely kill everyone in his pathway. Guard and incarcerated alike.

Another voice spoke up.

VOICE: Perhaps I can be of some help.

The three looked around to see nothing.

VOICE: Up here, gentlemen.

The men look up to see…

BATMAN: Superman, I presume.

The man of steel floats down.

SUPERMAN: Batman, if I am not mistaken.

Gordon rushes to shake the hand of Metropolis’ hero.

GORDON: Land sakes, Superman! It’s an honor to have you in Gotham City!

Batman is not impressed.

BATMAN: You said you could help us?

Superman nods his head.

SUPERMAN: That is correct, Batman.

He produces a machine from behind his back.

SUPERMAN: This is the Phantom Projector. It is a one-way dimensional door to the Phantom Zone. Where the universe’s worst criminals are sent. I suggest you send this Red Hood there as well. That way he won’t endanger any one on Gotham City. Let alone the Earth.

Batman backs Gordon and Bulloch away.

Superman activates the device. It shoots out a ray and sends Jason Todd to the Phantom Zone.

SUPERMAN: It is done.

Gordon and Bulloch went back inside.

After the battle, Batman decides to walk to the Bat II.

SUPERMAN: Batman. Might I have word with you?

Batman turns around to give Superman his best glare.

SUPERMAN: It will only take a moment of your time. Please.

Batman nods.

BATMAN: Talk while we walk.

Superman walks with Batman.

SUPERMAN: I’m not sure if you heard or not, but my friends are planning a group. A group of Earth’s Greatest.

Batman nods.

BATMAN: I’ve heard about this ‘super-powered softball’ team. Not interested.

Superman moved in front.

SUPERMAN: Please hear me out. We need you, Batman. We need someone like you to keep us honest. A non-powered human will be the strongest member of the team. Our focal point. Our leader.

That stopped Batman cold.

BATMAN: Back that up, Superman. You and your friends want me to be the leader? Of this what? Justice League?

Superman nodded his head.

BATMAN: I will think this over. When Gotham can stand up for herself again. Thank you for the offer, Superman. I will not forget it, or you.

SCENE 29: Interior. Wayne Manor.

Morning.

Bruce, Selina and Robin are having coffee.

ROBIN: And I told him I’d consider it once Gotham can protect herself. I have to honest, I thought about saying ‘yes’ on the spot.

BRUCE: I thought that Metropolis misfit was just hype.

Robin looked at Bruce with a strait face.

ROBIN: Like people thought you were?

Selina laughed at that.

SELINA: He’s got you there, husband!

Robin looked at his wristwatch.

ROBIN: I have be at the special meeting today. Something about the future of Wayne Enterprises. They mention that every other meeting, so I can’t imagine it being very important.

He left to drive to Wayne Enterprises.

SCENE 30: Interior. Boardroom.

Morning.

Robin enters the room. Everyone else is already there.

ROBIN: I apologize for my tardiness. The children wanted more time with me.

The chairman nods.

CHAIRMAN: That’s alright Robin. We were going to start now anyway. Let us begin. Wayne Enterprises has been through so much in the past few years. Fraud. Insider trading. Betrayal within this very room. But because of one person. Wayne Enterprises is a Fortune Forbes 500 Company once again.

He pauses. And points to Robin.

CHAIRMAN: This young man had the innovation to bring us out of the red and keep this find company going. Before we continue, I believe that he deserves a round of applause.

All board members clap their hands.

CHAIRMAN: And now to the reason why I’ve called this meeting to order. Thomas Wayne, Lucius Fox and I started Wayne Enterprises. And it became what it is today. Thomas has been long since gone. Lucius retired and moved out of state. And I am just plain tired. I have already submitted by retirement papers to H.R. and the company’s lawyers. I am retiring from Wayne Enterprises.

Everyone was silent.

CHAIRMAN: And now onto the other reason. To settle this without boardroom bloodshed, I have already selected my replacement. He has shown perseverance and persuasion. Qualities that the Wayne family possessed. And without further ado, I present you the head board member and chairman of the Wayne Enterprises.

His attention turned to the one person whom they would not suspect.

CHAIRMAN: Robin John Blake.

The others shot up.

Robin was shocked.

ROBIN: Me? I can’t believe it. I have no experience for this kind of work.

One of the senior board members slapped Robin on the back.

BOARD MEMBER #2: Nonsense, Robin. In every meeting, you’ve shown great backbone. The same way that Thomas and Bruce had in this room.

Robin was still stunned.

ROBIN: I guess the only answer is to say, yes.

Most of the members cheered for the new member.

SCENE 31: Exterior. Wayne Enterprises.

Afternoon.

ROBIN: I can’t call you Chairman anymore, can I?

He chuckled.

CHAIRMAN: That is true, son. My name is Simon Trent. So you can call me that.

ROBIN: Wait. What will you do now?

Simon thought it over some.

SIMON: I’m not sure. I been part of Wayne Enterprises for so long, I can’t remember anything else.

ROBIN: Have you considered any scholastic endeavors? The orphanage could use a good headmaster. How about it?

SIMON: Why not? It’ll be good to get back to basics.

The same car drives up, and Richard got out to open the door.

RICHARD: Are you ready Mr. Blake?

Simon peered closely at the valet.

But merely shook his head.

Robin and Simon entered the car.

ROBIN: Home, Knight.

SCENE 32: Interior. Gordon’s apartment.

Evening.

Barbara and Robin are enjoying their dinner.

BARBARA: How did the meeting go, Robin?

Robin stops mid-bite.

ROBIN: Are you asking as a reporter or my girlfriend?

Barbara slaps him in a playful manner.

BARBARA: Your girlfriend, silly.

ROBIN: Simon Trent stepped down as Chairman of the Board. And he chose me to replace him. I said yes. And Simon said yes to being the new headmaster to the orphanage.

Before he could continue, the Bat-Symbol was seen in the air.

BARBARA: My father is not known for his patience. Go to work.

Robin was shocked.

ROBIN: What are you talking about?

BARBARA: I’m an investigative journalist. I’m not stupid, Robin. Now go. Dinner will still be here, and so will I.

Robin stood up. And reached into his pocket.

ROBIN: This is for you, sweetie. Got to go. Bye.

He tosses Barbara a small, black box.

Barbara opens it to reveal an engagement ring.

She runs to the balcony and shouts out her answer.

BARBARA: YES!

The End

Cast and Crew

Batman/Robin John Blake…………………………..Joseph Gordon-Levitt  
Barbara Gordon……………………...………………Jennifer Love Hewitt  
Red Hood/Jason Todd………………………………………Jensen Ackles  
Bruce Wayne/Richard Knight……………………………….Christian Bale  
Selina Kyle/Mary Knight………………………………….Anne Hathaway  
Commissioner James Gordon………………………………...Gary Oldman  
Detective Harvey Bulloch…………………..….………………Mark Addy  
John Henry Irons…………………………………………Terrence Howard  
Chairman of the Board(Simon Trent)………………………….Adam West  
Superman……………………………………………………...Henry Cavill  
Director…………………………………………………….David S. Goyer  
Screenwriter……………………………Jonathon Nolan & David S. Goyer  
Story………………………..…………Christopher Nolan & Judd Winnick  
Producers..…………………………...Emma Thomas & Christopher Nolan  
Executive Producer………………………………………Michael E. Uslan


End file.
